There exists the need to produce lines and/or graphic symbols on photographic film for such end uses as maps, printed circuit card masters, encoder masters, etc. Currently this is done by using a high energy, single source of light such as a flash tube, laser, or other focused, point-light source. The current methods usually use some form of aperture to shape the beam by extrusion, and some sort of opto-electrical/mechanical method of rotating the extruded beam. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,347 entitled "Apparatus for Selectively Exposing A Photosensitive Surface" by H. J. Gerber.